iFuck
by ILoveJBandLH
Summary: Freddie had a dream that somehow is beginning to come true...  Straight away sex! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

This might be a one shot, I'm not sure. I've wrote a fanfiction before, A Night To Remember-a Twilight fanfiction. This might develop into a story, it depends how many reviews I get. Very sexual.

I don't own iCarly.

**iFuck**

Freddies Pov

_'Oh Carly, your so tight!' Freddie was moaning. He was pounding into Carly, his thick cock taking her virginity._

_'Freddie, Freddie, don't stop, I'm so close!'_

_'Me too Carly, ugh!' Freddie released his load deep inside Carly. Carly screamed in pleasure and had the most intense orgasm she had ever had. Sometimes her fingers just didn't cut it. She curled into Freddies arms and they both drifted off to sleep..._

Freddie woke up soaking. He was panting, covered in cum. Standing, he went into the bathroom to clean himself off. _'God,' _He muttered, '_That was INTENSE!'_

'Freddie?' Mrs Benson called out.

'Yeah Mom?'

'Freddie, it's three in the morning. What are you doing up?'

'Um, I, um had a nightmare!' Freddie called, thinking on his feet.

'Okay. Now GO TO SLEEP!'

'Okay, Mom.' Freddie called, shuffling back to his room. The dream wouldn't leave his head. And while he thought about it it developed more...

_Sam walked into the room with Melanie and saw Carly and Freddie. 'Tut tut tut' Sam said walking over to them._

_'Sam, it's not what you think!' Carly yelled._

_'Oh,but it is, little Miss Shay. And I can't belive you did it wi-' Carly cut her off._

_'It was a spur of the moment thing! I'm so-'_

_'Let me finish. I was going to say I can't believe you did it...Without me!'_

_'Ugh, what?' Freddie was looking round confused._

_'Freddie, do you think Carly is the only one who touches herself while thinking about you? The only one who get's turned on by "Tech Time with Freddie"? You look so sexy_

_when you're in front of the camera talking about computers.' Sam let out a loud moan. By now she was straddling Freddie. His dick was touching her dripping cunt. 'Oh Freddie, I want you inside me. NOW!' With not a moment to lose Freddie thrust up into Sam, causing her to groan loudly. Carly was watching while being eaten out by Melanie. Freddie was thrusting harder, faster, into Sam's tight little cunt. 'Oh, God!' Freddie choked out, approaching his orgasm. 'Sam, your so fucking tight!'_

_'And you love it!' Sam screamed, squirting all over Freddies cock. Her pussy contracted around Freddies dick, causing him to cum deep inside of her. Sam pulled off, panting. Before Freddie could do anything Carly was back, riding his cock like her life depended on it. 'Oh God Carly!' She was riding faster and faster, meeting his thrusts_

_everytime. Freddie lowered his head and started sucking on Carlys nipple. That pushed Carly over the edge. 'FREDDIE!'she screamed squirting again and again. Freddie was cumming for the third time that night. But it was soon to be his fourth. Melanie was on all fours in front of him, her cute little butt making broken circles in front of his face. Her little bud was looking at him, just waiting to be stretched. Without warning Freddie slammed into her, enjoying the tight heat. Melanie screamed in pain but Freddie didn't notice. He kept slamming and slamming until he released his cum deep inside her. Carly was then screaming his name for no reason. 'Freddie! Freddie!_

Freddie! Freddie! Get up!' Carly pushed Freddie off his bed.

'Wait, what? Oh yeah, still a dream. Carly, suck my dick.'

'Um, no way! Gross! Who do you think you are!' Carly kicked Freddie in the ball's.

'Ow, ow, ow! God! I'm guessing it's not a dream then? No? Didn't think so. Um, sorry?'

'Whatever Freddie. And clean your self up.' Carly walked out of the apartment slamming the door behind her.

'Oops?'

**R&R! Please only leave constructive comments! If I get enough reviews I'll continue with the story! Check out my other story, Night To Remember, A Twilight FanFic!**


	2. Authors note

**Authors note**

Working on the next chapter! Sorry it's been so long! Just want to tell you that soon the next chapter should be up! It's called **iReality**. I don't want to say too much and give it all away! If you have any ideas for what I could include in this story or what I could write another chaper about please PM me! peace out!x

ClitherowSTABCC


	3. iFuck part 2

**iFuck**

**Chapter 2**

**I still don't own iCarly.**

Freddie walked into the iCarly studio looking really sheepish. As soon as he arrived Sam launched herself to her feet. 'Um, hey Sam. Where's Carly?'

'Who cares? I heard what you said to her though. Was she the _only _one in your dream. Or were I there Freddie?' By now Sam was up next to Freddie her voice just a breath on his ear. 'You were there.' Freddie was pratically growling, he was so aroused. Sam's fingers danced down to touch him.

'Hm, what do we have here? Do you have an _erection _Freddie? Well? Do you want me to get _rid of _that erection?'

'Yes!' Freddie was moaning as Sam slid to her knees, cupping Freddies balls.

'Hm, your big aren't you Freddie?' Her breath was ghosting over Freddies cock. She slowly undid his zipper and pulled his pants and boxers down. She licked the precum off the tip of his cock. Freddies moans started to get louder. Sam started to suck on the tip. She then carefully started to deepthroat him. Suddenly, she pulled of and went, 'Freddie, I want you to choke me on your dick!' Freddie didn't let her say another word as he shoved all 6 inches down her throat. She was choking around his dick and loving every second. She was so wet just from being choked by Freddies dick. She was fingering herself while deepthroating Freddie. She couldn't even breath. Freddie had grabbed two handfuls of her hair and was thrusting into her mouth, using her mouth as a face fuck machine. He was so close. When he next thrust into her mouth her throat contracted round his cock. He pulled out and started to ejaculate all over her face. 'Thats it Freddie! Cum all over my face!'

'Your my little cum slut aren't you Sam! My little whore!'

'Yes Freddie! I'm your slut, I'm your whore! Just cum all over my fucking body!' They were both screaming, there throats aching. But as soon as Freddie and Sam had finished there orgasms Carly burst into the studio. 'What the FUCK is going on here?'

**R&R please! Only constructive comments please!**


End file.
